Season 1
The 'first season '''of Enterprising Engines aired in 2011/2012. Enterprisingengine93 narrated all twenty-six episodes. Episodes #Lift Bridge - Oliver tumbles off the rails at the new Tidmouth Lift Bridge. #Swagger and Swerves - Daisy is rude to the branch line engines, but soon recieves her commupmence. #Splatter - Gordon and Thomas play a trick on Splatter. #Dodge - Dodge crashes into a water tower. #Stepney Makes an Entrance - Stepney is sad to leave Sodor, but gets an unexpected surprise. #Life Boats - Edward saves two boats from floating out to sea. #The Old Warrior - Bertram starts to annoy the engines. #Redemption - Derek proves his worth by pulling a train to the Other Railway. #Bon Voyage - Percy gets annoyed when Duck daydreams about the sea. #Bulldozer - Mavis accidently becomes a bulldozer when she has an accident with some rock. #Search Party - Mike tries to find some lost sheep. #Feeling Lucky? - Bert begins boasting to 'Arry about how lucky he is. #Improvisation - Henry has another accident with the "Flying Kipper," but this is about to fix it. #Rising to the Occasion - After Donald derailed, Duck has an incident of his own. #Snow Blind #Shepherd's Pie - Arthur volunteers himself to be the "shephard" of the yards.. #Double Whammy - Sir Handel discovers an old fortress from the Mid Sodor Railway days. #Buffer Bashing - Donald and Douglas have incidents with buffers. #Scruff's Scaffolding - Oliver is surprised to find that Scruff's name is similar to a car he pulled in half long ago. #Wilbert the Lumberjack - Wilbert accidently helps some lumberjacks knock down a tree, #Rendezvous with Disaster - Den nearly goes over the edge of a cliff near the Culdee Fell Railway. #Will Power - Den and Dart tell James he needs "will power," but then Dart gets stranded. #Cannon Fodder - Following Sir Handel's incident, Duncan has another one while investigating the railway for old fortresses. #Sidney - Sidney helps the Little Western with ballast detail. #Greg and Lars - Two lorries named Greg and Lars arrive and save Sir Handel from a nasty accident. #Conspiracy Theory - Diesel fools Stanley into thinking steam engines will be scrapped. Characters *Thomas *Percy *Edward *James *Gordon *Duck *Toby *Lady *Scruff *Stepney *Mike *Frank *Henry *Rickety *Oliver *D199 *Derek *Duke *The Small Controller *Sir Topham Hatt *The Thin Controller *Molly *Bertram *Toad *Wilbert *Daisy *Arthur *Murdoch *Culdee *Catherine *Sir Handel *Peter Sam *Rheneas *Rosie *Donald and Douglas *Splatter and Dodge *Charlie Sand *Diesel *Hank *Bill and Ben *Stanley *'Arry and Bert *Mavis *Den *Dart *Duncan *Freddie *Troublesome Trucks *Salty *Sidney *Smudger (flashback only) *S. C. Ruffey (does not speak, he is refered to as "The Old Truck") *Sidney Hever (does not speak) *Diesel 10 ''(cameo) *Terence (cameo) *Kelly (cameo) *Fergus (cameo) *Nelson (cameo) *Max and Monty (cameo) *Mighty Mac (cameo) *Thumper (cameo) *Isobella (cameo) *Madge (cameo) *Proteus (cameo) *BoCo (cameo) *Hiro (cameo) *Spencer (cameo) *Ivo Hugh (cameo) *Doc (cameo) *Patriot'' (cameo)'' *Alice and Mirabel'' (cameos)'' *The Truck (faceless, cameo) *Bulstrode (mentioned) *The Lorry (mentioned) *George (mentioned) Characters introduced *Kurt *Spitzer *The Harbour Patrolman *Goliath *The Fighter Jet (cameo) *The Army Jeeps (cameos) *The Red Tender Engine (cameo) *The Grey Dirt Bike (cameo) *General Zen (cameo) *Sir Frederick Aura (cameo) Category:Season 1 episodes